


Behind Closed Doors

by Doodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodler/pseuds/Doodler
Summary: It's not what it looks like. Aka, why Bradley is so pissed that everyone thinks Colin is nice, but can't explain it to anyone.
Relationships: Bradley James/Colin Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Behind Closed Doors

**Bradley:** Things don't get off to a good start when they meet each other. Do they, _Merlin_?

 **Colin:** See, this is what goes on--he just bullies me on set and off set. Since we've come to France, it's got really bad.

 **Bradley:** Oooh, has it? It’s been really bad is it? Oh I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry that you’re being bullied, _Merlin_!

 **Colin:** uh, whatever (walks away).

 **Bradley:** Right. Everyone just loves Colin. "Oh he's so nice, so innocent", whereas Bradley, "oh Bradley, yeah, don't worry about Bradley, he's fine, whatever." If I wasn't here to give Colin Morgan a hard time... lets just say that it's lucky that I'm giving Colin Morgan a hard time, because it's doing him a world of good.

* * *

Later that night.

* * *

**Colin:** What do you say?

 **Bradley:** Come on Colin, just get on with it you tosser!

 **Colin:** That’s not very nice is it. Tsk. Manners, Bradley.

 **Bradley:** GOD, how come nobody believes me when I tell them that you’re a complete arse!

 **Colin:** Well, of us two? I _am_ the nice one.

 **Bradley:** Bloody hell, fuck you and your politeness and niceties and ah…

 **Colin:** Still, no magic word.

 **Bradley:** Okay, please, Colin! Will you get a move on now? Bloody please!!

 **Colin (grins):** Now we're talking.

**Author's Note:**

> First dialogue taken from [this video diaries](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5tZ6Q-bA5A&feature=youtu.be&t=149), which is pure gold. :D


End file.
